Sopro de vida
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Me dá seu sorriso, e em troca te dou minha solidão velada. Jamais te deixaria daquela maneira, e se necessário, até meu último sopro de vida usaria para te salvar, InuYasha...


**Sopro de vida**

Mais uma vez estamos em uma batalha. Mas esta parece ser diferente, parece ser minha última ao seu lado... Não sei explicar esta sensação que sinto, não sei explicar porque penso nisto. Posso sentir seu coração pulsar, daqui onde estou.

Posso sentir o medo se espalhando pelo ar, assim como posso sentir a dor que você sente. Vi exatamente quando sua espada voou longe, vi quando tentou controlar seu verdadeiro sangue, sua verdadeira natureza. Entendo o quanto é difícil para você e sei o quanto é forte. Tenho a certeza de que pode resistir a isso, de que vamos sair deste maldito lugar e vamos caminhar juntos pelo menos mais uma vez.

Dizem por aí que o dia mais importante não é o dia em que conhecemos uma pessoa e sim quando ela passa a existir dentro de nós. Você existe dentro de mim há muito tempo... E há muito tempo eu tento existir dentro de você.

Sei que não tem intenções ruins, sei que não é má pessoa. Mas entendo que seu coração está atordoado e seus sentimentos estão confusos. Grito por dentro seu nome, e clamo para que retome sua consciência. Já passamos por tanta coisa... Muitos enredos já surgiram e sei que você os guardou sem saber por que vinham. Tantas tramas você escutou, tantas intrigas lhe foram trazidas, que foi preciso serenidade para prender uma emoção à outra. Por isso, sei que você pode.

A cada problema que enfrentava, a cada batalha em que entrava, seu coração se despedaçava aos poucos. E eu sei o quão difícil é retomar o caminho e juntar os pedaços, porque o tempo não ajuda, apenas castiga.

É um desejo meu que tudo se organize um dia, mas estar em uma vida como esta é como estar em uma areia movediça: é ser sempre um sujeito a imprevistos, ciente de que a queda é possível e provável.

Seu coração agora bate apertado e você está lutando contra sua verdadeira natureza para poder retomar o controle de si próprio. Sei que você é forte, confio em você, tenho certeza de que você pode. Mas sei também que apenas minha confiança não será o suficiente para salvá-lo, para fazê-lo sair das trevas que tomam sua mente e coração.

E se agora junto minhas forças e me levanto, é pelo meu desejo de te ajudar, de fazê-lo voltar a si. Caí muitas vezes, mas sempre me levantei para ficar ao seu lado. E não será agora que irei desistir.

O local onde estamos agora, já não possui a relva verde de antes. É revestido por um rio vermelho, que você insiste em aumentar.

Aproximei-me cautelosamente, sem tirar do meu coração a vontade de te salvar. É nesses momentos que a solidão invade meu pensamento, e me leva até você, me fazendo lembrar de como foi bom cada minuto que passamos juntos... E isto só me traz mais forças para fazer o possível para salvá-lo.

Você se vira para mim agora, mas já não vejo em seus olhos aquele dourado que tanto amo. Aquele dourado que me lembra o Sol, que me lembra a luz e a felicidade... Em seus olhos agora só vejo crueldade, ódio e rancor.

Seu rosto já não é mais belo, tem um aspecto negro e assustador. O medo insiste em tomar conta de meus pensamentos, mas eu o afasto a todo custo, porque penso em você, porque sei que preciso de você, porque jamais poderei alcançar meus sonhos sem te ter ao meu lado.

Você olhou em meus olhos com extremo ódio, e fez meu pensamento parar e meu corpo não responder. Tudo o que consegui foi gritar, gritar por você, chamar seu nome, chamar seu verdadeiro 'eu'. Na esperança de que voltasse a si, não parei um segundo se quer, continuei a chamar, e cada vez mais minha voz soava desesperada e amedrontada.

Pude ver por segundos que você parara e isso aumentou minha esperança. Pude ver seus olhos buscarem algo no fundo dos meus e pude ver você se aproximar de mim. Não pude agüentar. Ver seu rosto daquela maneira, ver suas mãos sujas com sangue inocente.

Tudo o que eu pensei foi em você. Não me importei com o que estava fazendo... Tudo que eu pensei é que precisava de você, precisava te ajudar, precisava te ter ao meu lado novamente. Deixei o medo de lado, e retomei minha caminhada na sua direção.

Pude ver seus olhos vermelhos como o sangue se estreitarem e você passou a andar na minha direção estralando suas garras. Não liguei para elas, precisava apenas de você.

A cada passo que eu dava, minha esperança morria e eu me sentia cada vez mais longe de poder te salvar.

-InuYasha... –minha voz saiu como um sussurro, o qual o vento tratou de levar aos seus ouvidos. Mais uma vez, parei de andar. Abaixei a cabeça e encarei o chão... –Preciso de você comigo.

Corri, como nunca havia feito antes. Não me importei com nada que estava acontecendo ao redor, fechei meus olhos e, por instantes, todo o sangue que me rodeava se transformou em flores, vi seu rosto voltar a ser amável, vi você sorrir...

Mas tudo não passou de uma ilusão, provavelmente causada pela dor que estava sentindo em meu estômago. Abri meus olhos lentamente, e pude vê-lo tão próximo a mim... Seus olhos rasos de lágrimas voltaram a ter seu dourado original, e pude sentir minha visão embaçar, mas pude ver seus lábios se moverem, sussurrando de forma doce meu nome.

Olhei para onde você olhava e vi seu braço atravessado em meu estômago, me revelando a causa de toda a minha dor. Dor, que eu insistia em ignorar, por mais difícil que pudesse ser. Estava feliz, por tê-lo feito voltar a si, por ver teus belos olhos dourados novamente, por ver teu rosto tranqüilo mais uma vez.

Afinal, isto foi tudo que desejei desde o começo, fazer com que você voltasse ao normal. Não esperava que acabasse desta maneira, esperava poder viver ao teu lado e poder dizer o quanto eu te amo. Mas parece que não poderei fazer isto.

Escutei você chamar por mim, escutei você perguntar se estou bem. Minha voz insistia em não sair, mas eu precisava falar com você mais uma vez.

-Inu... InuYasha...

-Não fale Kagome! Você vai ficar boa!! Eu vou cuidar de você... Resista! –pude ouvir você chamar, mas não conseguia mais enxergá-lo direito. Minha visão estava sumindo, e estava se tornando muito difícil te escutar. Senti um líquido quente cair em meu rosto e deduzi serem suas lágrimas.

-Não... Não chore por mim. –pedi, parando para respirar, fazendo um esforço descomunal para poder falar com você.

-Kagome, pare... Eu preciso de você! Não fale, não faça esforços...

-Não adianta mais... –sussurrei, tossindo em seguida. Senti gosto de sangue em minha boca, sabia que estava morrendo.

-O que eu farei sem você?! Perdoe-me! Por favor... É tudo culpa minha... –Eu sentia cada vez mais lágrimas suas caírem em meu rosto e fiquei agonizada por não conseguir enxergá-lo mais.

-Não se culpe... Estarei sempre com você, meu InuYasha.

-Eu te amo Kagome! Você não pode me deixar! –você gritou e segurou minhas mãos, apertando-as com força.

-Tudo o que eu fiz... Foi... Por você... –falei em um último suspiro, para em seguida parar de senti-lo perto de mim, não o escutava mais, meu corpo já não respondia... Minha alma estava longe. A noite fria e singela se abateu sobre nós e levou com ela meu último sopro de vida.

Se minha vida foi o necessário para poder tê-lo salvo, não me arrependo por isso. Para quem crê no amor e aprende a amar, nenhum fracasso é definitivo, nenhum mal é irremediável e nenhum sacrifício é em vão. Aceite este meu sacrifício, como prova do mais puro sentimento que você despertou em mim. Aceite, como agradecimento pelos dias felizes que me permitiu passar ao teu lado, pelas vezes que me abraçou, pelas vezes que me fez sorrir.

'Você faz suas escolhas e suas escolhas fazem você'... Eu escolhi morrer para te salvar e esta minha escolha custou-me caro... Pode não ter me feito, mas fez você, fez com que pudesse voltar a si.

Dizem que a felicidade é o preço da audácia... Espero que a minha audácia lhe permita ser feliz... Pois é isto que mais desejo: ver-te feliz. Não pude dizer uma última vez eu te amo, mas sempre te levarei comigo, seja para onde for.

Se o meu sangue foi o necessário para controlar o seu sangue, sinto-me satisfeita em saber que meu sacrifício não foi em vão. Peço, que não chore, apenas seja feliz...

------------------------OoO-----------------------

_oOie pessoal xD Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim!! Bem, eu fiz este one-shot para o desafio do fórum... Mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado, fiz o melhor que pude ;D_

_BjuSs... caHh KiNoMoTo_


End file.
